Micheal Trillion
Galactic Council: Who are you and where's the Ambassador from Enki? Micheal Trillion: I am he. Galactic Council: Your just a kid, you couldn't possibly be him. Micheal Trillion: My apolgies if you were expecting somone older but Enki puts an immense amount of trust in his creator. Galactic Council: wait, your Enki's...? Micheal Trillion is quite possibly the smartest Human to have ever lived. It was a pity he was born on a Planet so far from from the more Urbanized Universe, as his inteligence could have been used to benefit many such races. Micheal Trillion is the creator of Enki and the moral conscience of the enity as well. Although he appears youthful younger than 22 years of age he is actually almost 90 years old. His life was extended since he was 22 years old when Enki became Self Aware and advanced enough to protect the Settlement that Micheal Trillion lived in. Since then as the Enki enity expanded to cover and eventually change the planet into his mainframe and the colonists into Energy based beings to dwell within a Virtual Reality enviorment, Micheal trillion was placed into suspended animation while his mind was Linked to the Virtual reality. This allowed him to continue to give Enki a better immpression of the biological intelligence and understanding of Biological lifeforms. In many way Micheal Trillion by creating Enki and the reality enki created has created Paradise. When Enki finally agreed to becoming a delegate to the Galactic Council and Cloned a body for Micheal Trillion to posses as the Delegate to the Galactic Council. As of 3477 Micheal Trillion has resigned from the Galactic council and has retreated to to private life, and established the Trillis Insitute for Advanced Sciences. By 3489 their has been some severe doubt to Micheal Trillion verifcation he is human. By 3490 it is confirmed he is human and also at the same time is also 100% Ancient Ascendscy. Abduction Price Micheal Trillion has become the target of many terrorist and Criminal Organizations seeking to use his brainpower for manipulation in their organizations. The largest current price belongs to Aurec which has posted a 5 trillion credit reward for his capture and delivery. Thankfully, he hasn't been caught yet. UGI Protection The UGI agreed to render him protection while off Enki by doing this they accelerated the Black Codex II project and created Unit-551 otherwise known as Majestic Squad. Noticable by their cobalt blue colors. Micheal Trillion: "You needn't worry about me asking you target any UGI. I have been Killed before and i will probalbly be killed again. But i don't worry about." Personality It is incredibly hard for most species and people not to find something likeable about Micheal Trillion. He isn't boastful about his accomplishments, neither is he arrogant or disrespectable. He is incredibly learned on nearly every known society in the Universe. He is polite and follows every single rule to the letter. On the Galactic Council he is always the last to vote as he thinks of every possible outcome for a policy before casting his vote. He has a good sense of humor but knows when to control it. He active in a state of affiars and has on multiple occasions proven his unconditional compassion for sentient life by sometimes taking the punishment for others crimes. Being constantly recloned by Enki any death he suffers he returns to a new clone body awaiting to be teleported long distance to the Galactic Council room. Quotes "If death is the worst thing somone can do to you then why should you be afraid, The way i see it Death is like entering a Coma knowing full well you will awaken again, but your new body will be immortal and indestructable, then and only then thoguh does the descion in your life really count, as we all live to eternity but the question will be as to where we spend eternity. I know where i am going so I do not fear Death." Micheal Trillion. "The Brighter the Picture, the darker the negative." Micheal Trillion "Give me three weeks and a Taiidan Education on Language and i will translate everything to your design specs." ~Michela Trillion. Category:Galactic Council Category:Enki Category:Personnel